Ruin
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: It was supposed to be "Happily Ever After" till the demon awoke within him on their first night together. He had savaged her like a beast, defiling her body and soul, leaving her broken and bare decorated in the jagged bloody scars of their heartless union. Her love ended that night, but a new quest began. Her quest to kill Inuyasha. Fallen!Kagome


Ruin

It was supposed to be "Happily Ever After" till the demon awoke within him on their first night together. He had savaged her like a beast, defiling her body and soul, leaving her broken and bare decorated in the jagged bloody scares of their heartless union. Her love ended that night, but a new quest began. Her quest to kill Inuyasha. Fallen!Kagome

**Chapter One: Happily Ever After**

Sango's shrill voice screamed hysterically from within the confines of the matrimonial hut as frantic villagers rushed all around with torch and spear in hand. Miroku had been told to stay outside, commanded as if he was a demon himself... but the sound of his wife's screams forced him to disobey. He had steeled himself with a deep breath before stepping from the darkness of night, into the tinted glow of candle light.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched offensively, but he could not budge, could not move a single step at the horrors he saw before him. He knew why he was to stand outside, knew what he would find within, but even so nothing could have prepared him for the devastating reality that lay before him cradled possessively in his wife's arms.

"Dear god... Kagome." Miroku fell back unbalanced and faint, his back connecting with the wall which was the only thing that kept hims standing under the weight of this tragedy. Naked as the day she was born, laying like a ragdoll atop a bloody mat, Kagome's eyes stared on at nothing... aware, but unresponsive.

"I brought... I brought... ah!" A humble village woman stammered, tears pouring from her eyes as she shoved her way into the hut nearly knocking Miroku over barrelling into him. Her arms cradling bandages and wrap, which spilt on collision and were impossible to pick back up with trembling her hands.

"Hurry there is not much time, hot water, lots of hot water. Boil it first!" Sango desperately commanded and the woman vanished tripping over herself in haste. Miroku's and Sango's eyes met then, Miroku's filled with pity and anguish, Sango's with desperation and vulenerability. "Leave..." She whispered pleadingly with her own tears streaking her cheeks. It was the hardest thing for Miroku to do, but he obeyed.

Somehow the coolness of the night felt like a deathly chill after leaving the hut. He felt dizzy with grief and sick with revulsion. How could this have happened, how could such a thing have gone unnoticed until it was too late?

"Have you found him, has there been any sign!?" Miroku demanded grabbing a streaking townsmen. The man shook his head and had nothing new to add that Miroku had not already known ten minutes before. He released the man and stared out across the village were a hundred torches flickered setting the night ablaze in their vengeful search for 'him', for Inuyasha.

Closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself had been a mistake as Kagome's broken savaged body flashed behind his eyelids. From head to toe, deep endless gashes were testament to a titanic and profane struggle. There was no need to ask what had happened, the evidence was painted over every inch of her flesh.

She had fought him, fought the demon Inuyasha had become and he had brutalized her for it. His claws digging into flesh as he held her down, as he turned her this way and that, as he raped and took from her a love she had already conceded to him with the purest of intent. It was unclear at this point if Kagome would survive, if she 'could' survive. Blood bathed their union mat, far too much of it, and such terrible wounds.

"We found him! We found him!" Came a very distant cry, but it was handed off as each villager cried the same and rallied to the source. Miroku had no hesitation in his stride as he gripped his monk staff following at a reckless pace. He did not know his own intentions with the image of Kagome lying cradled in his wife's arms filling his head. Just what would he do when he came to face with the beast that was responsible?

What began as a horrific tragedy, became something worse when Miroku reached the clearing the villagers had gathered around. Circled off to the side near the far woods a ring of men stared down at an indistinguishable mass... a mass that birthed a deep foreboding in his gut. No, please no.

"We haven't touched him. This is how we found him." A somewhat humbled and distraught man spoke, one of the few that still remained nearby the corpse. Many of the villages had filed off and moved away, some not wanting to see, others having seen too much.

"Shippo... I'm so sorry." Miroku breathed and clapped his hands together offering a prayer to the departed soul. At his feet was an unimaginable sight of Kagome's poor adopted son. It was unclear if Inuyasha had done this, but it was a reasonable guess. The poor Kitsune had been torn in half as if two hands had clawed into his chest and wrenched in opposite directions. His last expression still frozen on his tiny face... pure horror.

"Spread out and keep searching for Inuyasha. Any sign, no matter how small. Keep up the search." Miroku commanded softly and the men complied, shouting out the orders sending the men back into the darkness. The few near Shippo's remains lingered, they knew how much he had meant to everyone... and were reluctant to leave him alone.

"We will take care of this... please. You don't need to watch." One of the men consoled Mirkou with a hand on his shoulder. His companions offered mournful agreements resolute in handling the horrific task of gathering up the spilt and severed remains so that he could be put at rest properly... whole.

"No." Miroku shook his head and stood his ground. He could not help with Kagome, but this... this he could. "We will do this together... in honor of Shippo." He declared and the men did not dare insist otherwise. Before the night was through Shippo would be collected into a funeral box, and the whole of the Inu forest searched... they would not find a single sign of Inuyasha.

**Four Years Later**

Standing at the crest of a ridge Kagome peered out over a tainted desolate landscape... a valley of putrid rot that stank of foul demonic essence. Nothing here was scacred, and nothing here lived without poison in its heart. As if called to challenge by the loathing in her cold cruel gaze a literal tide of death swarmed from twisted wretched woods... an army of impish demons and those who allied with them.

With calculated control and militant poise she drew a single arrow from the quiver adorning her back and notched it into bow. Tens became hundreds, hundreds became tens of hundreds... and still the defiant tide of living horrors flowed filling the valley with an ungodly thunder... their screech's and hisse's permeating the air.

She drew back... a long steady draw and centered at the foot of the rise. The flesh tide crashed there bulging and propelling itself upwards towards her... towards their feast. She loosed her draw and the air sung with a concussive blast that radiated outwards like a sonic boom with the manifestation of her power. The arrow soared... straight and true ballistic like a bullet piercing though innumerable demonic bodies before impacting the putrid ground exploding like an artillery shell and vaporising all within its reach.

The tide quivered with outrage, with an un-speakable anger of something alive that refused its inevitable fate. She notched another arrow... and another... and another until in the short span of a dozen gentle breaths the valley fell to everlasting silence. Swept clean of the tide that had defiled it. Her bow arm lowered, but she held fast the feathered fletching of an undrawn arrow. Eyes scanning the paralyzed landscape for evidence of deceit or ambush... a few pregnant moments passed and nothing.

The arrow was released to fall back within her quiver and she turned from the rise descending into a more lush and vibrant landscape. The blight had been spreading and it was not uncommon to find such concentrations of evil hidden throughout the lands. It was still unclear what caused the demons to congregate as they did. Perhaps it was for protection, or mutual strength, if so it would be ironic as their very goal was what had lead them to destruction.

"Kagome-sama!" A petite youthful girl called rushing up to greet her. It was just in time too as Kagome's legs gave out without warning, collapsing into the arms that quickly captured her. Her breath was ragged now, laboured, and a sheen of exerted sweat beaded across her forehead.

"My bow..." Kagome faintly commanded and the girl did not hesitate to gather it up from Kagome's hand and sling it over her back. Despite her small stature she had the strength to help Kagome back to her feet and guide her staggering down the rise to where a pair of horses stood grazing.

"You push yourself so far Kagome-sama." The girl quietly scolded, voice thick with worry, and drowned in admiration.

"I must get stronger." Kagome grit willfully as she was eased down to the ground by their horses, and quickly subjected to a fretful assault of the girl who cleansed away her sweat from forehead, shoulders, and chest. The kimono Kagome wore draped practically falling from her shoulders, exposing them and her scars alike.

"Reena." Kagome frowned and intercepted her busy little hands with one of her own, pushing her well meaning aid aside. Reena stilled, but after a moment retaliated by brushing off Kagome's resistance and returned to pampering her with care.

"I don't care if you yell at me again." She declared defiantly with a stern pouty expression. "I refuse to let Kagome-sama suffer like this." Her efforts redoubled as the cloth was doused with cool fresh water and caressed over heated fevered flesh. Kagome did not have the strength to fight the girl off... and surrendered. She would indeed could her 'again' later once she had recovered.

Reena, she was no older then Kagome had been when she came through the well that first time. They first met a little over a year ago when Kagome was drifting through a castle town. There was a large ceremony being held, the wedding of a young girl, Reena, to the lords youngest son. Having become a priestess of some renown she had been invited to observe.

She had refused at first, but a strange foreboding had overcome her and she thought better of it. There was a strange undefined presence in the castle and it concerned her. The ceremony was traditional and proper, a beautiful thing. It brought back memories, the worst ones. By the nights end the two were wed and nothing unnatural had occurred, Kagome had almost been convicted she had been mistkakenne about the presence, but then came midnight.

Like some mocking tribute to her own wedding night, she sensed the evil that awoke when Reena and her husband lay together. There had been no time to dress properly as she rushed to the girl's aid, the light sleeping kimono she wore blowing open in her mad dash. By the time she arrived her sash had been lost leaving her fully exposed through the front of her kimono.

What she found was a tearful Reena clawing at the floor to escape the fiend that assaulted her, her demonic transformed husband. He stood over her holding her vertical by an ankle, her kimono pooled below her hips exposing her virgin nudity which was overshadowed by a very girthy and lengthy inhuman cock that was not fit for any human. Much less a teenage girl. The demon had not noticed Kagome, or simply did not care as he grasped himself and angled downwards to claim his bride.

Kagome had not hesitated and dispatched him with an out thrown hand. The blast of power she released vaporising his upper half and tossed his severed monstrosity tumbling through the air to flop on and topple across the floor. His still standing legs shook for a few seconds before collapsing dead and unmoving. Reena had fallen back to her futon recklessly clawing, scampering her way across the floor to throw herself into Kagome's arms weeping like only a girl who had lost her innocence could.

The guards arrived then, and the castle lord himself. A long night of explanation, investigation, and convincting a grieving father that his son had been possessed followed. They had wanted to blame the girl, it was an easier thought then thinking a noble born son could go so wrong. Blame her for witchcraft and bewitchment, but Kagome would not allow it set the matter straight.

When she left the next morning they had not thanked her, and it was alongside Reena who had, in light of any physical punishment, been banished from the territory and disowned by the family. Since then Reena had refused to part from her side and despite great effort to deny it, became an unavoidable companion.

"The fever has broken Kagome-sama." Reena informed with a soft soothing voice drawing away her cloth for the last time. Admittedly her pampering had greatly reduced Kagome's discomfort, but as she stared at her young companion she refused to speak a word of praise. It would be foolish to encourage her, to give her hope. No matter how innocent a love the girl secretly harboured for her, she would never return it and therefore refused to feed it.

"Then we move on." Kagome responded took slowly to her feet. Reena looked pleadingly desperate, but was smart enough not to challenge her at this point now matter how much sthe believed Kagome needed rest. Together they prepared the horses, mounted them, and trotted off across the natural landscape towards distant road far out of sight beyond a tree line.

"I'll always follow you Kagome -sama. Always." Reena's hushed voice filtered up from behind causing Kagome's lips to involuntarily frown. The girl had not meant for it to be heard, but it was all the same and it made Kagome's eyes close feeling a deep hollow pain. 'I am no longer capable of love.' Kagome mentally replied as her thoughts turned back many years to the last time she saw 'them'.

Miroku and Sango side by side pleading for her to stay, to abandon her foolish quest. What had happened 'that night' scarred them all beyond recognition. Miroku had become humble and withdrawn forever abandoning his flirty ways. Sango as a mother, and as the one who tirelessly nursed Kagome back to health over a year, had become quite attached and protective of her.

Despite their history and the battles they had shared, they refused to aid her on her perilous quest to hunt down Inuyasha. They had a family now and could not recklessly risk their lives anymore, Kagome understood that. She had felt terrible when she turned away, turning her back to Miroku and Sango... but her hatred for her once loved Inuyasha erased any second thoughts.

Sango had screamed and struggled like a mother losing a child, Miroku holding her back. Sango pleaded and begged Kagome to stay, to forget about Inuyasha, to stay with her and Miroku... with their family. Miroku in contrast said nothing... he had become stoic and strong like a pillar, but even as he held Sango back Kagome knew it was her he so desperately wanted to stop. Their eyes met and she knew he understood. Knew she could never be stopped or reasoned with, not till Inuyasha was dead.

"If we head west we can reach an inn by nightfall." Reena informed as the hooves of their horses clattered onto stone cobbled road. Kagome took a moment to consider their options. There were rumors of blight in the east as well as the west, the north held no word and the south seemed less effected over all. It was difficult to judge if east or west was the better choice... but it was robbed from her before she could make it.

Reena urged her steed on turning westward , reaching out to steal Kagome's reigns' from her and urge her mount to follow. Kagome frowned at the girls actions, but did not voice her complaint beyond an exhausted sigh. Reena had learned some very bad habits from her in their time together, the worst of which was being stubborn. Still concerned for her health, the girl decided they would rest at the inn and was giving Kagome no room to debate it without outright argument.

If she wasn't so tired she would give just such an argument, but as it was she submissively conceded to her young companion and allowed herself to be dragged along. At times like theses she wondered where the power balance between them lay. In matters of the supernatural and demons Reena would never dare raise a word in protest, but when it came to domestic matters... it was almost the polar opposite.

'Really... of the two of us. Who's really in charge here?' Kagome pondered as her head tilted back and stared up at a bleak overcast sky. It would be a long trip to the Inn, many hours, she was already anticipating the soft bedding that awaited her. She could really use the rest...


End file.
